The moments that matter
by Oddle
Summary: When each word you hear, reminds you of a special moment that has made your life the way it is. Theme-challenge.


**The moments that matter  
><strong>

**51-theme-challenge**

**Because 50 was too mainstream  
><strong>

**1) Love**

"A demon's soul emphasizes emotions such as greed, hatred, lust and anger but it is also capable of feeling happiness and love, Young Master."

The smile that followed that statement was more than enough to push away any doubts.

**2) Light**

"The so called "Light" is forever out of my reach seeming as to what I am. But nevertheless, I don't want it anyway..."

_(Referring to The Light/Heaven)_

**3) Dark**

Because even in the darkest of hearts, inside the darkest of souls belonging to the most feared of creatures, even love can grow its own place.  
>This was new to Sebastian as he realized it. And it certainly made him content as he drifted into an unneeded -yet peaceful- slumber while keeping his lover safely wrapped in his arms.<p>

**4) Break Away**

Even though breaking away from the world he came to know was a bit uncomfortable at first, just the mere fact that he now had Sebastian sleeping next to him and all the time in the world to heal his own wounds made him come to the conclusion that he couldn't care less about the past anymore.

**5) Heaven**

Though he was completely sure that he would never step into heaven for obvious reasons, the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him was, to him, heaven in its own way, if not better...

**6) Innocence**

Innocence was something they both lost long ago before they met each other.  
>And it was something they certainly didn't need nor want...<p>

**7) Breathe Again**

"It sure is pleasant to breathe peacefully without any revenge to carry on…"  
>"I guess so. Yet you keep forgetting that you do not even need to breathe, Young Master."<br>"That was not entirely the point and you know it, Sebastian."  
>Yet Ciel didn't react in a bad way to his butler's clear attempt at teasing. In fact, he smiled faintly at the world he saw before him. Peace. It felt nice.<p>

**8) Memory**

The memory of his past, his servants, the people he got to know, and basically his human life, would forever be with Ciel.  
>But now, all those memories were clearly overpowered thanks to a certain demon...<p>

**9) Misfortune**

His past had been filled with pain and misfortune. But he had to admit that everything turned out better than expected as he allowed himself to casually lower his head on his lover's shoulder with the poor excuse of being dizzy.

**10) Smile**

If there's such a thing as a contagious smile, Sebastian truly had it. Ciel would never admit it, but there was a reason as to why he usually turned his head away from his smiling companion with a slight frown.  
>"No way am I letting him win me over..." Sadly for him, that resolution never lasted long anyway.<p>

**11) Questioning**

"Why haven't you just ran off or something? After all, I did tell you that you could do what you wanted after it became eternal."

"Well... Let's just say that life wouldn't be as interesting without my Young Master around."

The sincere smile that met Ciel's face made him blush and quickly turn away. "Whatever..."

**12) Blood**

Blood was something he had grown accustomed to seeing each day. And it didn't really bother him much since he knew he was immortal anyway. Yet, for some reason he didn't want to fully admit, each time he saw Sebastian covered in it after a hunt or something of the like, a little thing in him felt scared.

**13) Gray**

"You know, there are other colors in clothes rather than gray, black and white." Ciel commented while getting dressed in his usual dark outfit.

"If you don't like that outfit I can easily dispose of it, Young Master." replied Sebastian, whispering into his master's ear.

"Not what I meant!" Ciel pushed away Sebastian, stomping his way out of the room.  
>Sadly, he didn't do a good job at hiding his obvious blush from his butler's eyes.<p>

**14) Vacation**

Never in his life would he have pictured himself relaxing on a beach next to Sebastian of all things. Yet right now, he had to admit that he should have gone on a vacation sooner.

"Oh, since we're on vacation, I have a surprise for you tonight... Ciel~"

**15) Cat**

Every time Ciel would see Sebastian with a cat, he would always comment on what a "cat obsessed moron" he was being. But Ciel would never admit out loud that he actually thought the scene as cute.

**16) Tears**

Tears; those drops of water that would flow from your eyes when you feel extremely sad, horrified, or happy. Ciel never thought he'd feel those again during his eternal life. But one night, after a nasty nightmare about his past, he found himself screaming as he awoke, a single tear sliding down his cheek. A second later, Sebastian was by his side wiping it away...  
>Sure, the young demon frowned and slapped his hand away, but deep inside he knew he actually liked it and was to some degree grateful that Sebastian would always be there.<p>

**17) Foreign**

Being a demon came with a huge package of foreign things for Ciel. Be it facts about his new self or about his new surroundings, Sebastian was always there to answer his questions and to guide him along. But Ciel soon found out that his butler was easy to get…distracted if you know what I mean…

**18) Sorrow**

"I always assumed demons were beings shrouded in anger and sorrow... Yet what I feel right now is nothing of the sort..."

**19) Happiness**

The feeling that overpowered him each time Sebastian smiled at him for whatever reason... Was that what happiness was?

"Yes, I believe it is..."

**20) Rain**

"Young Master, you should get out of the rain before you catch a cold."

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, I'm immortal, have you forgotten?"

"Oh...Right. Pardon me, Young Master." Sebastian did all he could to hide the uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks as he smiled. He had just realized how much he cared for Ciel.

**21) Flowers**

When Ciel found a single white rose next to him when he woke up one day; he admitted that white roses were the only flowers he ever liked.  
>He also had to admit that Sebastian's eye for details made him feel a bit too happy for his own liking that morning.<p>

**22) Night**

"Did you have fun last night, Young Master?" The question came out in an innocent voice that Ciel knew didn't match with Sebastian's real meaning behind it.

So instead he blushed as he looked away. "Shut up..."

**23) Expectations**

"I no longer plan on ruling over you, Sebastian. Even if the contract is valid, you have my permission to be free. After all, my goals were all completed. But I do expect something from you."

"And what would that be?" Sebastian curiously tilted his head to the side.

"That if I'm ever in clear trouble, you'll come if I call you." And with that Ciel walked away, his blush almost visible.

"There is a slight problem with that order, My lord."

Ciel stopped and spoke up, turning back to face Sebastian. "And that would be?"

"I just simply do not intend on leaving your side in the first place."

And Ciel's expression froze, eyes widening in surprise as Sebastian instantly appeared behind him, whispering those words in his ear.  
>He would never admit how happy those words made him.<p>

**24) Stars**

"They say that if you wish upon a star, your wish will come true."

"Well that's stupid. I never had to wish upon one for-... You heard nothing."

**25) Precious Treasure**

A long time ago, Ciel thought that his family ring was probably his most important treasure. But now, as he casually watched Sebastian do random chores around their house, he knew that his so called 'treasure' was replaced a long time ago; maybe even before he actually parted with the ring...

**26) Eyes**

Eyes, as some say, are the reflection of your soul. But Sebastian had to disagree a bit on that since even though one of Ciel's eyes was tainted with his mark, he considered his soul pure.  
>So he just smiled at his thoughts, realizing that humans do say the oddest things sometimes.<p>

**27) Death**

Death; the word that seemed to embrace him at any chance it got back when he was human.  
>Too bad for death, that thanks to Sebastian, it had to crawl back under a rock every time.<p>

**28) Family**

The family that neither of them had was long ago forgotten in the corners of their minds, because, in all honesty, they had to admit that each other made up for the family they never thought they'd have.  
>And they wouldn't have it any other way...<p>

**29) Breaking the Rules**

"Isn't there... a rule or something... against this..., Sebastian?"

"Sorry..., but down here there simply are no rules..."

And let's just say everything went downhill from there. Of course, it depends on your perspective...

**30) Deep in Thought**

The more Sebastian thought about how his life had turned out to be, the more he realized that he was one hell of a lucky demon.

**31) Tower**

"Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair Lady."

"Gold and silver get snatched away, snatched away, snatched away. Gold and silver get snatched away, my fair Lady."

Ciel would clearly never say it out loud, but whenever the dreaded song and memories of that damned tower came back to him, he found himself muttering Sebastian's version. The version he sung while rescuing Ciel, more precisely, while 'snatching away' Ciel.

**32) Waiting**

Waiting for eternity to end simply made no sense, so Ciel had decided to at least make it worth living. But after some years passed by and his relationship with Sebastian grew, he even once thought (even though he'd rather be impaled upon the demon sword Hannah had first rather than to admit it) that eternity by Sebastian's side wasn't long enough. Of course, he slapped himself and went to sleep after that.

**33) Punch**

"You know, I'll never quite forgive you for punching through me that night, Sebastian." The boy muttered a bit coldly, remembering that quite aggressive welcome into the demon world.

"Then allow me to make up for it, My Lord..."

And again, everything went downhill from there.

**34) No Way Out**

There is no way out of the demon world. No way to escape the fact that he now had to kill in order to survive. And that his meals were souls nonetheless. No way to escape the blood, hatred and the plethora of negative things that came along in a package.

But even so, the boy grudgingly admitted that he didn't quite give a damn as long as Sebastian was there. And then he also thought that thank god no one could ever read his thoughts.

**35) Rejection**

Maybe rejection wasn't completely bad. Depending on your point of view that is.

After Sebastian rather violently rejected Grell for the final time, both Ciel and Sebastian had to admit that it was for the best.

And seeing the shinigami happily dragging along a seemingly annoyed, but blushing, Will behind him, they had to admit that they were somewhat happy for them.

"Now, I believe is our turn to have some fun, My Lord~"

"Indeed-wait, what?"

**36) Fairy Tale**

He didn't know which was worse, that he knew that fairytales weren't real, especially when it involved two demons, or that he just felt that they were becoming reality even if just for him.

**37) Magic**

There is a certain magical quality to the demon world. Not all was blood and gore as he was taught as a child.

This became even more and more obvious each time he found himself feeling happy as he went about his now usual routine along with Sebastian...

**38) Disturb**

There were certain moments in which neither Ciel nor Sebastian wanted to be disturbed.

And the audible gasp that filled the room proved that this was going to become one of those...

**39) Horror**

As a human, he was cautious of London at night for he knew very well the horrors and creatures that roamed it. But now, he utterly enjoyed being the one to cause that horror into others whenever he felt like it.

"Shall we, My Lord?"

"Let's.."

And the partner in crime also made things a bit more entertaining, mind you...

**40) Hero**

"It's quite ironic that the one to act as a hero for me, would be a demon of all things..." Ciel allowed himself a small smile as his thoughts went into peaceful slumber.

**41) Obsession**

"Oi, stop it with the cats already! We came here to hunt for human souls to eat not to play around with stray animals."

"But they're almost as cute as you, bocchan." Sebastian smiled in his usual teasing way.

And even though Ciel visibly blushed as he tried to maintain his annoyed expression, all he could manage to say was: "...Shut up and let's go."

**42) Challenge**

"Are you challenging me, Sebastian?"  
>"Maybe." And with that the demon inched closer and closer to his master...<p>

**43) Mirror**

The mirror reflected what he had now become. It made him appear as a merciless monster, a blood thirsty being.

So he smirked as he said "I can live with that." in a very proud manner as he casually walked out of his room.

"Sebastian, let's go."

**44) Broken pieces**

"Have the broken pieces of my heart and soul dissapeared, or have they actually been mended back together?"  
>Ciel curiously muttered to himself, a hand idly on his chest, thinking of how his life was turning out to be each day.<p>

But more importantly, he was sure that whatever the answer, it was none other than Sebastian's fault.

**45) Starvation**

"I can't believe you were basically starving yourself while I was still human, Sebastian."

"If it were for you, who knows, I just might do it again."

Ciel turned his head away, disguising the slight surprise in his eyes. "You enjoy teasing me a little too much."

"Maybe I do..." Sebastian's smile after that made it even worse.

"Tch."

**46) Pen and Paper**

As Ciel wrote random musings down with pen and paper to pass the time, he somehow found his mind lingering on the thought that if he were ever to write how he truly felt for Sebastian, he'd probably leave the page blank, as he had no clue as to how such feeling could be translated into words, or even so, held by mere paper. "This eternity deal is turning me into a softie... Pitiful. Yet I don't really mind..."

**47) Heal**

"Time heals all wounds. It numbs away the pain. Yet I don't want to stop feeling this pain. For it makes you weak." Those at first were Ciel's thoughts, but after all these years, he had to admit that if not feeling any pain or sadness was a weakness, he was the weakest thing on this world.  
>"Tch. Blame it on Sebastian."<p>

**48) Red**

Red. At first the color only reminded him of death. Blood. And that rather "flamboyant" shinigami. But now, the red orbs mere inches away from him, were all Sebastian. And that was all it took to make him grow fond of the color once again.

**49) Drowning**

"Why did you save me from drowning back then?"

"Simple, I couldn't let you die back then. I wanted to take your soul from your living body, My Lord."

"Is that so...?" The mischievous grin Ciel sent Sebastian made him look nervous as he swiftly got up and left the room. Needless to say, Ciel knew that wasn't the only reason. "That's what you get for teasing me. And there's plenty more from where that came from!" Ciel thought to himself as he went back to his usual business...

**50) All That I Have**

For better or worse, no matter how much their world changed with the pass of time, no matter how many people they came to know died, one thing was 100% certain; they were all that they had and all that they needed. Somehow, that made eternity seem like an easy wait.

**51) Solitude**

Solitude had become a strange feeling for them. In fact, Sebastian could no longer fathom the fact of how "pleased" he used to be while he was alone for centuries before meeting Ciel.

And somewhere near, a younger demon thought that he couldn't even remember well how it felt to be alone after all the years they've spent together. Not that he wanted to remember how it felt anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI THERE!** This is my first attempt at some sort of Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I had never done the theme challenge, so I was somehow very anxious to make one some day. So here it was! I really do hope you liked it! **Please review!** **Reviews make every author happy. (Yes, even if the review only consists of a ":)" I will love it.)** So come on! Type a smiley or something for me! XD A random thought of mine: Somehow I see some of these themes as parts of complete fanfics, I mean, like, some of them could deserve their own story, or one-shot more likely. Anyway, that's up to you if you'd like me to transform one into a one-shot. Again, don't be afraid to tell me~ I'll stop being annoying now...

Again, I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best. Also, if you'd like for me to make more theme challenges, don't be afraid to tell me! Even feel free to give me themes of your own! If that ever happens, I'll add the next themes as a second chapter to this. So yeah, I'm all ears! Or...well...eyes considering this current situation. xD

Bye for now!


End file.
